Jantung hati
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Jangan bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah mengumbar kalimat romantis nan indah. Itu sungguh Merepotkan. Kau hanya perlu tutup matamu, lalu dengarkanlah ini. Disini di dadaku. Lebih tepatnya di jantungku./"Apa kau sakit jantung?". (My first ShikaIno, ficlet)


Fict ini saya hadiahkan untuk seseorang yang pernah berarti. Selamat Ulang tahun, semoga bahagia. Saya tahu kamu tidak mengenal situs ini. Tapi tak apalah sesekali menjadi orang yang lebay.

.

Jangan bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah mengumbar kalimat-kalimat romantis nan indah, itu sungguh merepotkan. Kau hanya perlu tutup matamu, lalu dengarkanlah disini. Disini di dadaku. Lebih tepatnya di jantungku./"Apa kau sakit jantung?"

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jantung hati © Saitou senichi

Perhatian! Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), my first ShikaIno, sudut pandang Shikamaru, Ficlet.

Terserah mau baca atau tidak. Kritik saran diterima.

.

"Shika. Bangun~"

Dia selalu begitu merepotkan, berisik, dan selalu mengganggu kehidupanku dengan sifat dan kelakuannya. "Hn."

"Aishh."

Guncangan yang tadi menyerbu tubuhku sudah mulai terhenti. Apa dia sudah menyerah? Baguslah. Tapi sebelum menghela napas lega dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tidurku tadi, tiba-tiba ada yang menindih perutku dengan kencang dan kasar. "―Eeekk!"

"Huh! Memangnya aku akan menyerah membangunkanmu? Dasar pemalas!"

Saat mataku terbuka. "Singkirkan kepalamu, itu berat sekali," seharusnya aku tahu ia keras kepala. Kami berteman sudah semenjak lama. Dan entah mulai dari siapa pertemanan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Tidak mau~" dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Surai pirang panjang itu menggelitik leherku. Meskipun aku tak melihat raut wajahnya, karena aku sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan berat kepalanya yang bertumpu di dada bagian bawah― perut. Aku yakin raut wajahnya memberengut kesal.

"Terserah saja."

Beberapa menit terasa sunyi. Awan bergerak perlahan. Seharusnya dengan kondisi seperti ini― tenang dengan angin sepoi, mampu membuatku mengantuk. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena debaran jantungku berpacu tidak wajar. Tsk _mendokusai..._

"Shikamaru."

"..."

"Ish! Kau mendengarkanku? Tidak sih!"

"Iya. Iya. Berhenti menekan perutku, Ino."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata 'aku cinta' padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Wanita ini selalu begitu. Menanyakan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Hmm.."

Tiba-tiba ia bangun lalu menatapku. Pandangan matanya begitu tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku? Ya."

"_Mendo_―"

"_Mendokusai. Mendokusai_," ia menirukan gaya bicaraku dengan mata malas. "Dasar tidak kreatif! Itu itu saja yang kau ucapkan." Ia mengembungkan pipinya.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan. "Kau juga tidak kreatif," kedua alisnya mengerenyit tanda tak mengerti. Sebelum ia bertanya, aku melanjutkan kalimatku. "Menanyakan hal yang sama," aku berbalik tidur memunggunginya.

Ia mendesis. Aku tersenyum,

"DASAR! AKAN KU BAKAR SEMUA LAPORAN MISIMU!"

Aku tahu ia sedikit brutal dengan semua teriakannya. Tapi jika suatu saat ia tidak berteriak padaku, mungkin aku akan sangat merindukannya. Aku bangun, lalu menatap wajah gadisku itu dengan malas.

"Sini," aku menepuk tanah dihadapanku, memberi isyarat agar ia duduk lebih dekat denganku. Walau ia masih bersungut-sungut, namun tetap mendekat lalu duduk dihadapanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia bertanya dengan ketus. Kami begitu dekat. Kepalanya hanya sampai hidungku. Wangi sampho yang dikenakannya tercium olehku. Aku rasa... wangi rambutnya bisa menjadi aroma terapi tidurku.

"Dengarkan ini," aku menunjuk dadaku, lebih tepatnya letak jantungku berada. "Kau akan tahu jawabannya." Beberapa detik terlewatkan dengan begitu saja. Karena tidak juga mendapatkan respon aku segera menarik kepalanya menuju dadaku. Berharap ia mendengarkan detak jantungku yang tidak merepotkan.

Jangan bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah mengumbar kalimat-kalimat romantis nan indah, itu sungguh merepotkan. Kau hanya perlu tutup matamu, lalu dengarkanlah disini. Disini di dadaku. Lebih tepatnya di jantungku.

"Mendapatkan jawabannya?" aku bertanya.

Ia mendongak, mata kami bersirobok. "Apa kau sakit jantung?"

_Hah mendokusai..._

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat seka―Shikamaru! Aku sedang berbicara! Kenapa kau malah pergi! Hei tunggu!"

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Entahlah, aku selalu tidak mengerti dia. Yang lainnya berkata ia adalah pakar gosip. Ia adalah pakar cinta. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah mengerti... bahwa tidak perlu menanyakan lagi jika kau dapat mendengar detak jantung orang yang kamu sayangi ketika ia didekatmu. Dijarak yang dekat.

"Shika―"

"Diamlah. Lihat itu," aku menunjuk kearah padang bunga _kapas _ yang tertiup angin. Serbuk bunganya berterbangan keatas.

"Bagus sekali."

aku melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggulnya. "Ino. Tidak usah bertanya hal-hal yang merepotkan. Aku mau hubungan kita seperi serbuk bunga kapas itu. terbang dengan santai. Dimanapun lokasi ia jatuh. Ia tetap akan tumbuh."

Ah.. apakah aku sudah seperti pujangga?

Dia tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuhku dari samping lalu berkata, "Kalau jatuhnya ke air, bagaimana?"

Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak bisakah kau barang semenit saja tidak bertanya?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa.

.

_Sambil melihat serbuk bunga kapas bertebangan. Di sela tawanya sesekali ia terbatuk._

_Tidak perlu banyak berharap aku mengatakan sesuatu yang kau tunggu._

_Karena aku bukanlah seorang lelaki yang mampu menguntai kata._

_Kau hanya perlu duduk didekatku. Tutup matamu. Lalu dengarkan suara ini._

_Suara jantungku._

_Disanalah salah satu jawabannya._

_._

_._

_._

_THE END_

_._

A/n : My first ShikaIno. Terinspirasi dari gambar yang dikirim Ookami child via Whatsapp, yang tidak sengaja terhapus.

review


End file.
